System of Lies
by GreyKira
Summary: Itachi had held lies over the direct orders of Konoha. Sasuke had been the victim. The clan Hyuuga held the same burden after the lower and higher branches stood in conflict havin Neji in the middle. The involvement of Sasuke meant nothing but a burden to the young Hyuuga. (Sasuke/Neji)
1. Chapter 1

_System of Lies_

_._

_._

_._

_PROLOGUE_

_Steps..._

_A infinite world too occupied to represent just one human, always moving without hesitations. And just like the time ticking by, he couldn't grasp more that the memories frozen in his head. His heart poisoned by bitterness, a lack of compassion towards his older brother._

_"I can't ..." He murmured in the air. "I won't."_

_His knees trembled as if the weight of the whole sky fell under his shoulders. The stolen smile of his brother breaking into his head, tempting the vile desire to awake his demon._

_"I won't forgive you..."_

_A constant repetition of the same words. Reminding his head and heart that justice was cold. At least the justice twisted in a obscure need of an eye for an eye. Victory painted in blood._

_Walls crumbled. His age twelve at the time, as he continued with growth the thirst for blood overtook his mentality..._

_"What do you want Sasuke_?"

The memory broke with the question directed to him.

"Power..."

The nocturnal laments of owls earned a silent pause from his team. Resonating the vile meaning behind his desire of power, as he well demonstrated his lack of consternation draw upon the faces of the three people around him. His orders being the absolute command under the members of Taka.

"Sasuke, you can't do this without us!"

Kisame stood between them, offering Sasuke the opportunity to advance his way to Itachi's location. His eyes and ears ignoring the indignitation of his broken team.

"Hn, guess Itachi is waiting..." Kisame mentioned, encouraging Sasuke more to direct his attention towards his brother. "Better hurry up."

He jumped, erasing any chance of collaborating with his team. This mission had been always for one man...

* * *

"I'll see your death,Itachi..."

The response held in the tense air between them, holding the only importance for both brothers. Too bad Itachi held lies like a magician. He could manipulate and twist them, always fooling those under his personal circle of faces. But, lies found their way out and crumbled in the ears of his brother_._

_"He did all that to protect his little brother..."_

_"He could kill anyone, except you."_

_"He sacrificed himself for your safety..."_

Lies. A complete system of lies.

A burden carried over the shoulder of a ninja of Konoha. A petulant manipulation of a corrupt government over the Uchiha's, capturing their only loyal pawn in beneath the cursed clan. A facade burning deep, yet the fire was extinguished by those who were obligated to control Itachi...

"No,more lies..."

* * *

Branches were separated, disturb and conflict inside both low and high branches were a constant consternation inside the Hyuuga's territory. The death of two low-branch members already were hidden from the Hokage, but not from the members of the was about to take place...

"Hiashi-sama..." Repugnant how the leaders of the higher-branch held no indignation of his actions towards those who wore the seal in their fronts. Activating it to prove their inferiority over them. Only to cause a revolt of hatred between the cursed members of the Hyuuga clan. "I can't keep telling them lies..."

He was the representative of those with the same curse held in a seal over their skin, wearing a death penalty like a decorative.

"Neji, we can't keep this situation in control. Lower branch members dared to attack some of higher members." His eyes never breaking the facade of a militant. "Tell them they have this option: Order or death."

Order or death. As a more simple explanation was: Follow our orders or a death-penalty would fall under those who oppose the power of the higher branch.

Where was his dignity as a human? He had no saying in this, he was a putrid slave of the Hyuuga. They were breaking him into two. It was either to suffer his death from those who shared his curse or the option of kneeling to those who chained his liberty under a seal.

Either way, he had no saying in the matter. His only response was a bow directed to those who looked down upon him like dictators.

He could lie. And offer himself a way to manipulate the situation, and at least attempt for a peace treaty...He was sounding like a fool.

"I can't tell them that...They are under more pressure, this will only cause a revolt against the main branch." His hands turned in fists. "God, all I can do is lie for now..."

A system of lies over the shoulders of a loyal soldier always ended in tragedy. Good thing then, he carried a heart that could charge his lies and burry them in silence...

Just like Uchiha Itachi had done. Too bad Hyuuga Neji didn't know about this, until a Uchiha appeared a week later...

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for spelling and grammar errors, English is not my first language.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter One-

Jurisdiction of the fools who dictated the injustice over the innocence of their own people. Putting in public the execution of those who opposed the acceptance of their ignorant beliefs, embracing the fact that ignorance delivered their own blindness. Their victims indulged to face humiliation under their own accord. In line to be the next clown.

That's the society formed in the Hyuugas. Too bad Neji was in the in-between. There wasn't acceptance or rejection.

Education evaluated trough their ignorance. Devoted to tie down the weak, adjust the slave to the ground. Feed your people with scars. Drink their tears. Spaces were condemn to this. Follow and alert to their master. Moribund souls without trace of happiness. Their role was to serve in absolute command towards the Higher Branch. Liberty held no place.

"What role are you playing now?" Alliances broken into two. The words of a man wearing the same symbol, but there was no connection. Not when their liberty stood in line."Ah, did they gave you a bone? Did you enjoy moving your tail for your family?Eh,Neji?"

He claimed his presence to those in the Low Branch. Blatant words declared the disgust his persona provoked. He was part of their clan, but contaminated for the relativity he held towards his uncle and cousins. They claimed him as a traitor. His welcome held no festivities of a warmth recognition as part of those who desired liberty.

The cursed like him reproached. His words mute to them.

"Are you gonna kill one of us? Are you gonna be one of them, too?!"

Let them dishonor him. His silence ruled over the obstinance they pronounced against him. Pure talk, facts delayed in the corners being ignored.

"Traitor!"

Tragedies. He could see it. Those fools were painting a future decorated in blood. To eliminate the Higher Branch was nothing but their objective.

"Enough..." His voice evoked the silence of those mouths who claimed for his defeat, his disobedience granted his victory. Just for now. "Contaminate the mind of your children with the fragility that ignorant ideas make flourish. You're condemning the same destiny to younger generations. Your attacks towards the Higher Branch has cost us two members. Isn't that enough? Next will be two more, then ten... Then everyone. I plead you, be patient an let me try to reason..."

An elder who wore the curse raised from his seat. His words evoking the anger of the Lower Branch members.

"Kind words aren't going to calm those beasts, Young one. I had lived with misery for years. Even I'm telling you, Hyuuga Neji. We need to eliminate the bad seed of our grounds. And we all know the bad seed is all High Branch members..."

Roars and applauses, echoed in his ears. They settled their agreement with the words of that elder. They preferred to conform their lives with death. Ignoring the fact that Neji was offering them a plan that didn't have the need of risking lives. But, the ignorance of those fools was a blessing to tragedy.

"Fools...Blood won't bring you liberty..." .

He raised from his seat. Passed trough those who blasphemed him with eyes of hatred. Devoted to insist the simple fact that he wasn't welcomed he held no place in the Lower Branch anymore.

.

.

.

Crave revenge. The only avenue that received Sasuke was the dementia that his hatred had awaken.

"Why are we going in such a hurry?"

"There is no 'we.'" Constant movement and persuasion directed towards the residence of the enemy. Of the ones he cherised to decapitate, just like how they charged Itachi with sacrifice."Vanish from my presence. You're no longer needed. I need to finish this by myself."

The team Taka called. The Uchiha never returned response as his pace became faster. Leaving behind the charge he didn't need to carry anymore.

"I don't need a team for this..." Names and memories chased him trough present thoughts. Itachi's death devouring his reasoning. The furious call for revenge held him alive to proceed his desire."Konoha..."

His enemies were in those walls. In those grounds. His pasts or connections in there didn't made him hesitate. His eyes traced the road towards his old homeland.

What was going to welcome him wouldn't be the war he desired to fight. The Hyuugas would proceed to revolt his persona. Or at least, Neji Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. Very short, I simply didn't want to make it longer...


End file.
